


My Precious Sibling

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always told that she was perfect and he was worthless. Everything he did, she did better and there was nothing he could do about it. The pressure of being in one’s shadow would explode when the person that he was envying brings a certain topic to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Pit isn’t the only one with an inferiority complex in the mansion! We have to remember Rob has one too and it shows throughout all the stories. While this is not in the Super Smash Galaxy series, I wanted to give my headcanon on why Rob developed his inferiority complex in the first place. Some of the attitude is meta of course so enjoy!

It had been two weeks since that argument. They were walking on eggshells around each other without realizing it and when the topic was brought up, they exploded on each other resulting in one running away with Rosalina on the Comet Observatory to bawl her eyes out while the other was left alone in the mansion to suffer the consequences of his actions.

Rob hated how Robin was the one that everyone sympathized with. It had always been like that. As twins, they should have been on equal ground. However, in their world, their father made it clear that Robin was the chosen one to be Grima's vassal. He was flawed in comparison therefore he deserved to die. He only lived because of something called "cruel mercy".

Validar named the twins the same name because it wouldn't matter in the end when Robin was sacrificed to the Fell Dragon. Rob volunteered to shorten his name because his sister was the important one of the two and it was fine…

They grew up with the same passion for reading and wanting to be the best tactician. Even with memory loss, both competed with each other to be the very best. Unfortunately, an army only needed one tactician and Robin was the one who woke up first when Chrom found the two lying in the grass. They both knew Chrom's name as well as their own (and the fact they were twins) but other than that everything was a blank to them. That didn't matter because they were accepted as being part of the Shepherds. Unfortunately for Rob, he was the one the group designated to be made fun of in comparison to his sister who was elected as the new tactician immediately. Rob didn't mind originally. He would just work hard and get recognized. He wouldn't take her spot as tactician, but as long as he was acknowledged as being good as her, he would be fine.

It never happened though. His sister's strategies were on a different level. Besides a few screw-ups, Robin has proven her worth to the blue haired king. Rob was only second best to her. Virion was the only person who outright told him he'll never surpass her and at first that angered him because he didn't know him. He was just some rich noble snob who wished he were the tactician! However, Virion knew when he played chess with both of them. Funny how a game of chess was prove of how different Rob and Robin's strategies were. Robin could never beat Virion because she saw her chess pieces as a person that had to survive while Rob only cared about the most important pieces willing to sacrifice pawns to win. Rob could beat Virion, but it proved to the archer how little he cared about the soldiers as much as he cared about winning. This was why Robin was chosen over him and it infuriated him that he would think such a thing.

But…it was true. Rob cared less about the nameless soldiers in the army and only focused on those who had names and had an important role. Everyone else could die for all he cared…that was probably not a good mindset to have as a tactician. Robin was perfect as a result knowing who would work well together and who to send off to comfort someone. Rob in comparison did his own thing constantly lecturing Chrom about his attitude or being insensitive to the female fighters. This was probably why he would never get married if he were unable to comprehend their feelings.

Rob only started to realize how pathetic he looked next to Robin when Robin fell in love and married before him. Was she rushing the relationship? He would think so, but the love was real. Robin fell for the creepy dark mage Henry who showed up to warn them of the Risen ambush. His puns were horrible and his obsession with death scared him, but Robin embraced him warmly, adoring his jokes and joining along with him. She outright told him he needed to stop going to the extreme like trying to revive the Risen to use it against their enemies though. She kept him on a leash better than anyone else in the army (besides Olivia who gave him therapy on how to be honest with himself). The male tactician could not believe Robin accepted a skull ring of all things, but this creepy bond would make a creepy child named Morgan (and he so wanted to name his own child that). Rob would feel lonely because already Robin had a family and he was still single trying to woo the girls in the army and failing. He looked more pathetic than Chrom's son Inigo who at the very least made it clear to the observant ones that not only was hitting on women a façade to make himself feel better, but also to hide the fact that he had a crush on Gerome.

That was going to change when he met Tiki for the first time. For the first time in his life, his heart skipped a beat looking into her eyes. He liked her a lot. She was a pleasant person to be around, never made fun of him unlike the other members in the army and she had a great smile. He didn't mind her sleeping habits at all and found her sleeping face adorable. He wanted to touch her hair when she was in this state but he learned quickly she could see what he was doing and would tease him about it.

There was only one problem though. Tiki was in love with Marth. No matter how much time past, she could not forget the Hero King. Rob's heart broke when she called him Mar-Mar. He looked nothing like him…and should never be compared to such greatness…it discouraged him to the point that he just didn't want to deal with love again. Tiki attempted to reach out to him…but the white haired tactician pushed her away. He was an idiot. His one chance at love was gone because of his pride and despite later on when Aversa would hit on him, nothing would come out of it. He was doomed to be single.

…And then tragedy struck in the final battle. Leading up to the battle with Grima, Robin was struggling for the first time on whether or not she should leave Chrom's side and disappear. Rob probably would have encouraged her if not for the fact she was his twin sister. He would never abandon his precious sibling even if she were the reason his life was miserable. The Wellspring of Truth showed the truth of Robin's insecurities. She felt worthless letting Validar use her like that and wanted the pain in her heart to go away. Her problems were noble unlike Rob. His shadow mocked him for his jealousy of his sister and of a dead man like Marth. He killed it in rage and encouraged his sister to never give up. She was special because she cared for everyone. This was why she was the perfect candidate for Grima. Beautiful, powerful, kind…

All of those things led up to her sacrifice to remove Grima. Grima was only connected to her so if she died, Rob would still live on. Yes would make her family cry specifically Morgan (and send Henry back to his crazy self before meeting her), but she didn't want Grima coming back and killed that awful dragon.

This was when Rob realized something. He'll never beat his sister. She just performed the ultimate sacrifice sealing the deal that everything he did was meaningless when his sister was a messiah to everyone. She saved the present and the future. He…just assisted his comrades.

He was so happy when she was found alive though in the same spot where they were first found…and everything went back to normal but Robin was still treated as a saint for her deed.

…And then the Smash invitation came. Rob was so happy because he was the one that got it, not his sister and this was his one in a lifetime chance to do something better than his sister if she couldn't even participate. Lucina got an invitation too so he wouldn't be alone when he was taken to Smash Brothers Realm.

Unfortunately for him…Robin was also chosen by request of the audience. Her name got out of their world of her sacrifice against the evil dragon and they wanted her to fight alongside her brother. Chrom would be the final smash for both of them…Rob's inferiority complex grew when they entered together.

Smash Brothers Mansion was a great place for him. He met new people who didn't make fun of him, he had an awesome roommate who was incredibly kind and patient with him (despite Rob being annoyed that Shulk could see the future making his skills as a tactician useless) and could actually beat his sister in a one on one if he trained hard enough.

Well, anything Rob did, his sister did better and that was in Smash too. She was a natural fighter being able to analyze her opponent and easily combat them. She took a more aggressive approach against certain opponents while Rob played it safe, but she just shined in battle that she often got a lot of fan mail about how great Robin was when she was in battle. Rob never got anything. He didn't get hate mail unlike Lucina and Dark Pit for apparently having the same fighting style as previous fighters, but not getting noticed was worse than getting hated.

To make matters worse, Marth was in the tournament...the man who stole Tiki's heart even after his death. He was already married and past down his bloodline, but here, he was still prancing around being Mr. Fancy Pants as Pit called it during one battle. He wasn't this stoic man that Lucina thought him as nor was he this kind-hearted prince that Tiki remembered him by. Marth was capable of taking things seriously and he was kind, but history never said how much of a show off Marth was in battle or how he had a habit of talking about his appearance. There were times where he would joke about being the prettiest person in Smash Brother Mansion (resulting in Pit fighting back with how Lucina is manlier than him). Rob losing to someone like Marth was just another jab at his pride, and there was only so much he could take.

He was surprised that Shulk cared about his wellbeing. Shulk listened when Rob ranted about Marth or anything that happened in his world. He tried to keep his envy toward his sister locked up tight but the chains broke with every day of her winning matches with no problem or when she did lose, she never looked angry and declared she would work harder. Her attitude was just so admirable to the Smashers compared to Rob who looked bad standing next to her.

To Rob's surprise, Shulk wanted to be more than just friends the more they hung out and got to know each other. Rob never would have expected the blond to instigate the relationship if only because Rob considered himself to be the one to be pinning someone he liked down. Truth be told, he asked around on what he should do when dealing with Rob and he was told to give him what he wanted. Not the best advice (and Dunban hated that Magnus was one who encouraged these actions) and it showed when Shulk instigated the relationship. Rob didn't even know if Shulk started it out of pity or if he genuinely liked him. Now something else grew inside Rob that made him difficult to approach. Pit would chuckle at how an alien wouldn't understand a human's dark desire often leaving Shulk in a confused state.

There was one thing that this relationship would not give Rob.

"Rob, I wanted to tell you I'm pregnant."

A child. Having a child meant you were passing your legacy on hoping that they would become better than you. A child was something you could easily brag about as you happily raised him or her to your liking…this idea…was not a healthy one for Rob at least. His face paled hearing his sister tell him with a warm smile on her face. He never noticed that her stomach was getting bigger and even when pregnant, it didn't stop her from fighting in Smash Brothers Mansion. Only now was it starting to become a problem, so she wanted to tell her precious sibling first before Chrom, Lucina and then Master Hand. She couldn't even tell her husband first because he was back home.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Robin didn't understand why her twin brother flipped out on her. All she remembered was him screaming at her for always trying to one up him every step of the way and how she told him first just so she could brag about it.

"Huh? Why would you…think that?"

"What do you mean why?! You have been doing this my entire life! You always got to rub it in that you'll always be better than me!"

"When have I ever done that Rob?"

"From the day we were born…you always showed how great you were. When we first met Chrom, you got to be the tactician and even now…even knowing how much I felt about love…you go off and get married, have children and now you're pregnant! And you tell me first because I can't even have a normal relationship back at home so I have to nab someone from another planet!"

He never meant to say those cruel words about Shulk. Shulk meant so much to him. Shulk acknowledged his hardships and pained and embraced him when he was on the verge of tears multiple times, but it still didn't change the fact that he still couldn't get over his love for Tiki. He wanted to explode on Marth, but Marth wouldn't know because he'll get married to a woman named Caeda and be done with it but while he was at the mansion, he could loaf around. Shulk was not the solution to a family in Rob's mind…it would only be a temporary thing while at the mansion given Shulk couldn't possibly live in his world (and Rob wasn't brave enough to live without his sister despite yelling at her now).

"But you're in love with Shulk…why would it matter if you can't have children?"

"He's a man…"

"And?"

"Are we seriously having this conversation?! You can't be this stupid sis! My precious sister can't possible see how much damage she has done to her foolish brother! Why can't you see it?! Is it because you're too caught up in your happy life that you need to ruin mine to make it better or are you a snake who enjoys watching her brother crash and burn!"

"But you're not…"

"If you're pregnant, why can't you leave Smash Brothers Mansion?! I can carry the weight for both of us! I'm tired of people choosing you over me!"

She pretty much snapped at this rate as she stood up despite the pain she was feeling.

"So you're going off on me because I just happen to do better in the matches?! Rob, you barely even train! Don't tell me I'm the problem when you can't even go out of your way to get better! You never want to get better! You just want me to mess up!"

"Of course I do! You're perfect and the messiah to everyone! Nothing can possibly go wrong!"

"It has Rob! You're green with envy!"

"Am I? Well at least I don't have to quit because of some stupid baby! Did you go off without Master's permission to get knocked up? That's foolish of you."

"You are ridiculous Rob! I just wanted…"

"Well I don't want to hear it! You're a pain! Go away!"

Given their fight was in the longue, anyone in the area could hear the fight and see Robin running off despite her conditions. She wasn't going back to her room. She apparently wanted to run to the roof where she could get fresh air after that spat, but what would end up happening is Rosalina taking her on the Comet Observatory to calm down.

Chrom would approach Rob and ask what happened but the white haired tactician would order him to drop it.

This has led to two weeks of no communication. Rob felt horrible the more he got stares from the other Smashers. The only one not telling him it was his fault was Pit, but that was because he was laughing at how jealous he was and declared that he was glad that he and Pittoo didn't have that relationship. If Rob was in a better mood, he would have snarked that Dark Pit probably felt the same way he was feeling…that might have been why besides Shulk who kept trying to talk to him and get him out of the room to do some matches it was the dark angel would come by and tell him to make up with his sister before leaving to go back to Pit or Lucina. One time though when Shulk wasn't around due to a match, Pittoo came in and told him something that made Rob look up from reading his book that he was engaged in to keep his mind off of the fight.

"Robin is your only family right? Why would you fight with her? She's your twin…right? You two are the closest thing…"

"We don't have twin telepathy like you and Pit."

"But you're blood siblings."

"And you two aren't?"

"…I'm a clone of Pit…I'll never be anything other than that." The dark angel lamented. "Being called Pit's twin…is nice…but it doesn't change what I am…people can accept it if we say it enough times…but the reality is that…I'm just his reflection…I'll never branch out from him. I'll always be connected and dependent…"

"And I care because?"

"I don't expect you to care about me. You're a very selfish human…that I can agree with Pit on."

Rob chuckled darkly to that comment. Dark Pit despite his name was rather naïve in comparison to Pit so for him to be openly blunt about human nature while wording it as innocently as possible was something only the black twin could pull.

"You need to apologize to your sister when Master Hand decides how he'll handle Robin now that she's going to have a baby."

"Hmph…"

"You know…it hurts when you tell someone to quit. I get told that all the time, and sometimes I believe I should. Pit and Lucina tell me otherwise, but they're strangers who say I'm not worth a dime. You are Robin's most precious sibling. You cannot allow yourself to be filled with jealousy."

"…And what about you? Aren't you jealous of Pit? He's the original who will always be showered with praise. I find it hypocritical of you to lecture me about jealousy when you are the embodiment of it."

Dark Pit shook his head. "I'm just Pit's unfiltered thoughts…and even if I'm jealous of my lack of freedom." The dark angel smiled slightly. "I know he cares. Even if now he's being a little asshole as of late…I can tell he cares for me so much that he wouldn't let me feel those negative feelings. What you need to do is talk to one another about your problem. Otherwise, it's just going to get worse. You don't want to regret sending off your sister because you couldn't get over your inferiority complex."

"Why you-"

Dark Pit was done talking. He dismissed himself leaving before Shulk came back. Of course Rob wouldn't be able to shout at his boyfriend when he came in nervous.

"Rob…you okay?"

"Slightly. Dark Pit was annoying, but what can you do?"

"Master Hand has made a decision. He wants you and Robin in his office."

Rob flinched at those words. Would Master really kick his sister out due to her pregnancy? Standing up, Rob proceeded to leave only to stop when Shulk grabbed his hand.

"…What is it Shulk?"

"…Kiss me."

"H-Huh? But you just…"

"Kiss me."

Rob let out a small sigh turning around and pulling Shulk to his height to give him a kiss. Ever since that fight, Shulk was feeling like their relationship wasn't worth it. The Monado boy moaned into the kiss lightening Rob's overall mood at how he was trying to get into the kiss.

"…Shulk…I know I said those bad things," Rob began as they broke apart, "but believe me when I say I do love you."

Shulk still looked uncertain. Rob let out a larger sigh, as he knew what he needed to do.

"…I'll apologize to Robin."

"…Good."

"And then I'll plan something for the both of us, so you're not feeling neglected."

"That is-what?"

"Isle Delfino? Tomodachi Life? Smashville? You get to choose the dating spot."

The white haired tactician laughed seeing the blond become rather flustered now. He wasn't expecting Rob to ask him out on a date. They hadn't done any romantic things besides kiss, cuddle and share the same bed. An actual date might help make their relationship more official than it already was.

"Tell me when I get back."

Rob left with a smile on his face leaving Shulk to ponder about Rob now taking things seriously.

* * *

The Hands' room was difficult to pinpoint. On one hand, it was on the fifth floor where the two Goddesses lived. On the other hand, the room could be reached by either walking up the flight of stairs on the main floor, taking the elevator to the fifth floor or heading to the Goddess' chambers and continue walking until you reached the room. The reason for multiple entrances to the room stemmed from the fact that emergency situations required direct contact with Master.

Robin was waiting for him with Henry sitting next to her. Rob was surprised that Henry wasn't glaring at him despite his smile.

"Oh hey, its Rob. Hope you didn't work yourself to death while my wife was seeing stars."

 _He's mad._ Rob grumbled to himself.

Master in human form coughed to get their attention. Rob would never get use how Master took the appearance of a handsome butler when communicating with the Smashers seriously. If this was his real form, he couldn't imagine what he looked like when high on power.

"Sit down."

Rob obeyed as he took a seat next to his sister who refused to speak a word.

"I hope you know what I'm going to tell you."

The twins didn't say anything so Master continued.

"Robin, as bright as you are, I did not appreciate you sneaking your husband into the mansion in the middle of the night. There is a rule of not allowing those outside of Smash Brothers Mansion in except during holidays and rare occasions requested by me."

"I missed my husband though…" Robin murmured softly.

"Aww, give her a break. We didn't break the bed or anything, nya-ha! If we woke the dead, I should apologize."

"H-Henry!"

"Not only did you break that rule, but you got pregnant. Normally I would force you to leave until after the baby is born. However…I can't really allow that. You're very well liked and your sudden departure wouldn't look good."

"Always about appearances…" Rob growled to himself.

"Yes, and that is why all matches will be on your shoulder Rob." Master Hand finished causing Rob to jump that all matches belonging to Robin would be his until after she had Morgan.

"W-What?!"

"You heard me. You get double the workload now. Want to be as good as your sister? Start working harder. I can't send a pregnant woman into battle."

"Oh, you can though!" Henry exclaimed. "Did you know Vaike already knocked up Miriel during the last part of the war? That was so awesome, I should have learned from him."

"HENRY!"

"Wait…she was pregnant?" Rob had to ask. "I didn't notice…"

"Your world is known for making babies…" Master Hand stated before getting straight to the point again. "Anyways, I do not expect you to copy your sister's battle strategy. I only expect you to do the best so you do not disappoint her fans. Some people will never accept you Rob, but you and your sister share the same character slot. You two are a team and once you realize that, you'll be unstoppable."

"Except those bird people get to represent themselves." Henry added with a laugh. "You're never going to explain that, are you?"

"…The Goddess of Light nagged me. Pit was adamant about letting his twin in…I'm too soft. I won't let that happen again, so don't worry about Pit and Dark Pit. Focus on yourselves. Dismissed!"

Immediately he shooed the three away. Henry just laughed at how he never said if the dark mage had to leave now that his lovely wife was pregnant. Chances are Henry wouldn't leave even when asked. He would have to be dragged back to his world, but he wouldn't let that happen. Now they just needed to get Morgan and tell them the news of his current self being born. Rosalina was already on the job. Henry left his wife in her brother's hand leaving to go find the Queen of the Cosmos to see if she had his son. This left the two alone to stare at each other.

"…You really got bigger in the two weeks we spent apart…" Rob had to state seeing as her robe looked tight on her now.

"S-Shut up! I was snacking on Star Bits!"

"You do realize that too many Star Bits will turn you into a big fat red Luma, right?"

He chuckled seeing his sister trying to slap him in the face with her thunder tome. Good thing it wasn't a hammer or his face would be smeared against the wall.

"Dammit Rob! I want an apology for that!"

"I will apologize for what I said that got you fat in the first place."

"I already forgot what we were yelling about! Take back what you said about calling me fat!"

"Huh…you're not upset about me telling you to leave or how you made my life miserable?"

"You were always the whiny little bitch, Rob? What else is new?"

"W-What?! Take that back!"

"You first!"

"No, you!"

Things would be going back to normal soon. Rob would be the first to apologize given he was the one that caused her to run off after she was trying to give him a kind gesture. Two weeks was enough for both of them to reflect on their sibling issue. Rob would never surpass Robin. This was a fact, but now he had the chance to show the universe he's not the shadow twin who is just there because he got the letter first. Despite being his own person, what Master Hand said was true. They shared the same slot because they were one and the same in terms of fighting style. Rob needed to realize that unless he made proactive decisions, he would never be able to get over his inferiority complex. Robin was right in that he had to stop making excuses for himself and train with everyone else when asked by his friends. He also needed to make the relationship with him and Shulk work. If Shulk was doing all the work with no experience except the cryptic advice Magnus gave him, then the relationship was doomed to failure. Rob blew it because he put himself down and compared himself to Marth who had no power over Tiki in the current timeline since he already died. Now, he had a chance to start over. So what if he would never have a kid? He just needed to be happy. He needed to stop comparing himself to his sister and be his own fighter. That was why he wanted to be in Smash Brothers Mansion in the first place.

As they stopped yelling at each other, the two would then laugh at each other for how ridiculous their entire argument was. All of these years, it could have been resolved if Rob just took the first step and admitted his issues. At the Wellspring of Truth, that was one of the few times they could have ended this tension between them, but ignored it in favor of themselves. Robin admitted that she should have focused on Rob. She was the tactician who knew her precious sibling would be fine in battle, but he was still her twin. If something happened to him, she would break. The last thing she needed was destroying their sibling bond due to her neglectance.

"So…Robin…"

"Yes?"

"Can you help…plan out my date with Shulk…I think he's going to go to either Pinna Park or Tomodachi Life…both have the ferris wheel so…"

"Oh, my twin is having romantic troubles! Whatever can I do? Oh I know, I'll assist and spy on you!"

"No! No spying!"

"Nope, I'm going to make sure my plan works for my precious sibling."

"I changed my mind! Go back to your crazy husband and let him rub your belly until the devil comes out!"

"That's mean, you jerk! I hope the Villager drops a bowling ball on your face in the next match!"

"That's not going to happen!"

It probably would just to give Rob a wake up call to taking on his sister's role. Shulk watched the two siblings from a distance and smile.

_Well at least things are back to normal…until Rob and I go on that date…I wonder how that will go…_

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 5975 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Virion is great at chess. Given his support is the same for both Robins, I had him beat Robin but lose to Rob due to how Robin is the main character and Rob is flawed seeing his pieces as pawns like Validar does. Throughout this one-shot and pretty much all my Smash stories, Rob thinks like his father unlike his sister. This is why he is flawed and is not chosen by Grima. At the end though, I think one of Rob's few true friends in the army is Virion due to how Virion understands Rob's pain.
> 
> 2\. I brought up in Serpent Galaxy that Rob was in love with Tiki and it didn't go well because of how Tiki was still in love with Marth. I might as well have added that Rob didn't go for the S support because of how the A support went. Both stories don't have him attacking Marth for Tiki because Marth remembered her as a child and is already married by the time he leaves Smash Brothers Mansion. Marth marrying Caeda is canon, but for the Smash universe, he can lollygag and prance around because nothing he does is going to change history (if he doesn't marry Caeda, then Chrom and Lucina wouldn't be able to get born down the line).
> 
> 3\. In the Smash tournaments, almost all the tournament players use female Robin and address her as such (never bringing up male Robin like he was the optional one of the two). If you look at tournament brackets, the well known people use female Robin (and you can't help but notice the comments about how badass she is or commenting about Robin being a cute character and so on). I know I talked to some of my friends and they would say some people they know don't like male Robin for weird reasons but you can see it in the tournament setting that this bias can work in the fanfiction universe due to how even in Smash Brothers despite being the character icon on the screen, everyone moves to female Robin. This is why I joke how they should have shared the screen and you just choose the Robin you want to play (as I joke about how Dark Pit again. I love you Pittoo, but I had to do it).
> 
> 4\. Robin being pregnant will be a recurring theme in the Super Smash Galaxy fics FYI. Not all stories will bring up her pregnancy but those that do (I will in Your Homs is in Another Castle explaining why she went with Dr. Mario) will be the reason if she doesn't see any action. Serpent Galaxy, I would like to think she didn't notice yet and went on the mission to save Shulk. The same with Hot Spring Galaxy where she's probably not that far along (or gets knocked up during the time spent on that galaxy), but overall it just depends on the story like I know in the future Gothic Galaxy, it's a plot point but not for the same reason as in this one-shot.


End file.
